Timeless: Kisame
by DreamerScarletNights
Summary: This is Kisame's part of the story. Even though Zetsu's is the older story, I recommend you read it first. But Kisame's is more humourous. But yeah, this is the story is about the progression of feelings between the two partners. There is a sex scene in Kisame's. It's not explicit. Just avoid the last part of 'Thinking' if you don't wish to read that small bit. Hope you enjoy ! R
1. Hour

Now what would happen if you fell in love? Like not just in love, like, beyond love. It was an accident I swear. I never meant to fall in love with him. It's just that something draws me towards him, something that doesn't quite make sense. I don't know how it happened! Honestly being bi-sexual is a pain in the ass sometimes…but…I think I can live with him being the object of my desire. Yes, I think I can love him, take care of him, and protect him. That should be beyond easy. How do I talk to him though? How do I tell him I love him? How do I even look him in the eye? How can we escape the prison of death afterwards…? The Akatsuki is looming behind us, ready to get us killed. I fell in love with a cannibal, a mystery, a spy, and I fell in love with Zetsu, my new partner. Me, Kisame Hoshigaki. Let my side of the story begin.


	2. Blurring

"Get up." a voice called, no, commanded, I groaned but opened my sleep glazed eyes.

It was Pein. I named him Bastard no.1. I didn't think he was a bastard, much, but I needed to give Madara the name Bastard no.2. Bastard no.3 was myself and I honestly couldn't give Zetsu or Konan the title of Bastard. Konan was too sweet…and feminine, and Zetsu was too damn cute. Yes I honestly just said that. I, Kisame Hoshigaki, have untamable A: Urges to jump Zetsu, B: Urges to murder whoever even looked at Zetsu, and C: Bi-sexual sides to me that urge me to do A. If Zetsu knew this I'm pretty sure he would be freaked out so I kept my urges, except B sometimes, under wraps. B was (partially) my job. I (partially) can't avoid B.

I would have loved to have a normal conversation with Zetsu except he was always away, or I was always away. The conversations would have taken a turn for the sexual and I would get laid. In my imagination. Every time. Which is why I'm afraid to talk to him. I would say something sexual and instead of getting laid I would watch Zetsu run away. Well, I wouldn't say anything that bad…I think.

"Pein, it's too early." and then I remembered why I was getting up, Zetsu would be my partner today.

I sprung out of bed a bit too quickly and Pein jumped and leaned away as I put on a wide grin aimed at nothing but meant everything. I could finally talk to him. I dragged Pein out of my room without bothering to close the door and, as I approached Zetsu's room, tiptoed quietly. Pein didn't bother slowing he just opened the door to Zetsu's room.

"Oi Zetsu!" Pein yelled a bit too loud for my morning sensitive ears, "Brought your partner!"

I was greeted by silence. I then peered in to find Zetsu curled under his covers. It was so adorable I was moved to pity. The poor thing probably didn't get much rest. Well, I didn't know that but he wasn't getting up. He was also slightly shivering, damn air conditioning was on full blast. I nearly growled under my breath but then broke out into a yawn.

"Zetsu-san?" I called quietly after yawning, he didn't stir, "Pein let's leave, he looks like he didn't get much rest, poor thing…"

I blushed when Pein looked at me funny. He knew I had a thing for Zetsu. Well…that I wanted him a little more than a friend. He thinks it's because I want to get laid which I can't say is a lie. It's also because I love him. It's impossible to not love him. I just can't help it, I fell head over heels for this guy. Zetsu stirred and opened his eyes. Well…eye.

He had one eye closed and one eye fighting to stay open. Even though he was sitting he was teetering from side to side while trying to blink the other eye open and I nearly laughed about how Zetsu kept frowning as he though was conversing with himself. I thought it was perfectly normal that he did that. Probably because I watch him do it a lot. Also because I watch him a lot. And try to help him out a lot. Most of the stuff are things that I can't do though. According to him I can't water the plants in the garden right, but he wasn't mad, he was very amused as I tried to learn from him. It took three days worth of watering before I got one plant partially right. He even laughed a little.

"Hey Kisame-san." he addressed me quietly and my heart fluttered in my chest, Pein chuckled a bit at my expression, "I wasn't gonna fall asleep anytime that night."

"Madara," Pein paused to look up at Zetsu, "Gave you a mission"

"Damnit!" Zetsu covered his mouth, I raised an eyebrow, I never heard him curse before, it was unnatural to me, "Tell him he can wait, until my eyes aren't bloodshot for once!"

Pein shrugged and walked out the door with a quiet sigh. I shook my head a bit and sat on a corner of Zetsu's bed. The man was shaking violently from the lack of sleep and the strain he was putting on himself. Bastard no.2 gave Zetsu too much work to do. I don't know what instinct came over me but I tucked Zetsu in his covers, it was one sheet. Well, I had nothing so I guess he's treated better than most of the Akatsuki members were. And I also don't know where I got the courage but I started smoothing down Zetsu's hair. He had the most adorable case of bed head I'd ever seen but most of the times I walked into his room, forgetting he was asleep of course, his hair was much less ruffled. Maybe he had a bad dream? Well at first Zetsu looked confused but then he lolled off into sleep fairly quickly.

Making sure not to disturb him I got off the bed and looked at him. He was adorable. He didn't seem to notice that his hair was getting long, his short spikes were soon going to droop with the weight of his hair. I looked at the little curl at the end of my hair. I need to trim again. Shark fins don't have curls. My attention then shifted back to Zetsu again.

I sat back down on the bed and stroked his arm, he didn't wake up and I smiled. He had the tiniest hint of a smile on his face as well. My hand then drifted to his cheek gently stroking the skin of it with my thumb. The smile increased just a bit and I grinned. Even if he wasn't awake I loved to see him smile. When he was happy he practically danced down every hallway and in the kitchen, or where there was enough room, i.e.: his garden, he would do a little twirl. It was amazing how cute he could get, every time I thought, 'Well that's enough for me', he would just get cuter. Somehow my lips met his forehead in a tiny kiss. I pulled back and looked up fighting laughter.

'Oh…oops…' I blushed and got up slowly, Zetsu's smile didn't waver, 'Oh well, one day Zetsu you will be mine. Think of this as an early present.'

I didn't immediately leave, I just didn't look at Zetsu, I looked out his window. A bright star was shining outside unaware of the sun's slow rising. I usually thought this kind of thing was stupid but I silently begged the star for Zetsu to love me back and for a happy ending. I gave reasons why as well. That this wasn't just about sex anymore, that I really did love him now and that I would always love him. That I was willing to take care of him through anything even if it meant the end of my own life. And that I would save him from the Akatsuki, this place that would kill us both if we didn't escape in time. Then I left to go sleep…hoping that my prayer was heard by anyone…everyone…someone that could help me with my dream. To save someone precious to me.

-(3 hours later)-

I was still not completely recovered from the incident and it's following when, hello, Mr. Sunshine walked in the room. He was grinning from ear to ear and strolling along. He smiled at Madara who glared at him and then at Konan who smiled back cheerfully and then glared at Madara. Then his happy gaze turned to me and I honestly forgot how to breathe. He was absolutely beautiful though clad in the dark Akatsuki robes that masked his figure. He then walked around to get into the kitchen and I started making my coffee.

I found it a bit weird that he just watched me make my coffee but then again he found it a bit weird that I drank three servings of coffee after it cooled right out of the pot. Anything less wouldn't do anything at all for me. Konan came yelling at me. Here we go again.

"Kisame stop doing that! It's disgusting!" she nearly shrieked, she had a soft spot for me because of the complexity of my preference, she would have shrieked if she didn't. Zetsu was probably the hardest choice to fall in love with besides Madara who undoubtedly would have just wanted sex out of a relationship. Zetsu seemed like the type that could fall in love though and that's what I wanted. Me and Madara? Ew, never. Me and Zetsu? Hell yes, forever.

"It's clean, it's new, and I'm too lazy to get three cups!" I yelled back before gulping down the rest, Zetsu looked thoroughly frightened, and I chuckled a bit to myself before Konan shoved us out the door handing me the mission files.

"But wait-" she shut the door in our faces, Zetsu mumbled faintly, "What's the mission?"

"Retrieval of a weapon." I sighed, "I like fighting better."

So we ended up at this restaurant and the waitress, try and failing to flirt with me, guided us to our table. Zetsu stared at her feet the entire time. The waitress was practically as tall as me and we both kind of towered seven inches over the poor guy who was normal height. Besides his plant of course which was taller than us both. Zetsu claims he didn't retract it because then his cloak would have fallen off his body. revealing him in boxer briefs. He then blushed and looked away. Imagining him in boxer briefs was a bad idea and my pants grew a little too tight. Crap. Then came the waiter.

"Hello sir." a waiter handed us menus then turned to me, "What would you and your boyfriend like to eat and drink today?"

"Ah!" Zetsu gasped quietly, a scarlet blush forming, "W-we're just co-workers! Um…and I'll take um…a rare steak and some water please…"

"Uh…I'll take some tea…" I blushed, the tightness worsened with that little 'Ah' of Zetsu's

"O-oh! Sirs I'm so sorry!" the waiter blushed as well

"No it's fine" I put on the most genuine smile I could manage, "Please think nothing of it"

So I drank and then we went hunting. Zetsu's entrée was overcooked and I wanted to catch my meal. So we were out in the forest yet again. I caught a decent sized fish that would satisfy my hunger. Zetsu caught a person and went for the heart. Yuck. Then he ate some of the torso and I thought he was trying to stuff himself, but then he went for the head and started eating. I turned him around and yanked off his shirt, he blushed a beautiful blend of rose and scarlet.

"Is it really that much?" he asked my shoulder.

"Where does that all go anyway?" I looked intensely down at his stomach, you could see a light outline of the bones he didn't grind up with his teeth, lovely.

I also noticed the man was quite thin. His plant was just took up the bulk of the cloak. I grew worried, he probably ate that much because the plant absorbed most of it. I stroked a hand down his chest to his stomach but then yanked it off. I forgot for a second that we weren't lovers, oops!

"Well it never went any farther than an inch so far." he smiled sheepishly and looked down at his stomach.

"Hmm…well good luck with, uh, your digestion" I then laughed silently as to not alert anybody but then he started to as well and we were both just cracking up, silently.

We then began to walk and talk about Itachi and Deidara. Zetsu defiantly had views on people that I never bothered to think of. I only thought of Deidara as what he claimed to be and how he acted. Zetsu pretty much analyzed the psychological depths of Deidara. I was glad he didn't talk much of Itachi. I still missed him and was still mad at him for leaving. He was like a son or brother to me. He sacrificed himself for a lost cause and I couldn't bring myself to forgive him or to let him go. But then, he said something that startled me. I only caught the end of it.

"-I read everyone's files, and they all killed who they loved." he smirked at me and I jumped praying that mine were gone, "Like Itachi, and certainly not like you."

I nearly screamed, cried, and I wanted to die right at that moment. I told Pein to burn it when he was done and then I told Madara to when he was done. Zetsu had them all along? I growled and my mood shifted to anger. It wasn't at anybody but I pounced on Zetsu and pinned him to the floor growling out the question: How much do you know? Zetsu looked ready to burst into tears but I was still blinded by rage.

"Kisame, I know everything and the question marks too." Zetsu's voice quavered, "I solved everyone's question marks, except my own."

"…How many question marks do you have?" I asked while forcing myself to calm down.

There was a long pause and Zetsu was just quivering. I calmed myself completely and then noticed that Zetsu didn't stop shaking. It was slight at first but now he was shaking violently and squinting as if the question would go away if he didn't see me. I sat him up and frowned at the tears that streamed down his face. I wiped them away only to have more come down. It took nearly a century of tears before he spoke.

"20 out of 25, I only said my name, no last name, my religion, which I don't have, hair color, eye color, and my abilities" Zetsu kept rubbing his eyes, "I don't believe I even remember anything about my last name, maybe it began with an H…or a C, I think I originally was a Kusa-Nin. I feel strongly that no one would ever want to marry someone like me, kids would be a miracle. I don't know my parents anymore, I think they abandoned me, I think after me they decided they didn't want to take anymore chances. Kisame…Madara did this…he drugged me, and I woke up without any memories."

I nearly slapped myself for a thought I had. Here Zetsu was crying and all I could think of was that his last name should begin with an H, then it should end with an 'oshigaki'. I turned around and stared at the sky. Not a smart move as Zetsu started to hiccup and sob louder. Hearing him cry was like a slap in the face. Here I am, promising a random star that I would protect him and love him, now how could I do that when I couldn't even turn around to help him? I recalled the familiar stinging in my eyes but decided to be a man and pull him into a tight hug.

"Damnit you're making me cry Zetsu." I laughed hoping it didn't sound too fake, "But hey, you still have a whole lifetime ahead of you, I could help you try to remember. If that fails…my friend if that fails, I'll be making new memories for you."

"Thank you." Zetsu whispered.

"Each new day, you'll have something that's topped what you don't know." I brushed my hand through his hair feeling my protective instincts kicking in, "Hey, my mom didn't like me either, so let's just pretend we're twins and pin the motherly feelings on Konan, she won't mind."

"Who's the daddy?" Zetsu cuddled in closer to me while looking off into the distance.

"We don't need a daddy, I didn't need my father, you don't seem to need one either" I stood up and looked at my partner curled up into a ball, "Actually, I think Konan adopted both of us, because my parents never saw how strong I've gotten and no one saw what a good person you are."

'Even though that might be a lie' the thought echoed in my mind as I helped Zetsu up.

It was a surprise though when Zetsu jumped to hug me. I was so taken aback I didn't even bother to alter my footing. I just fell over with him landing on top of me and we both laughed. The funny thing was we ended up having a miniature leaf fight and after a few seconds of that we both had leaf bits and dust in our hair. I forgot about it until we walked back into base and Konan laughed at us: Arm in arm, laughing like hell, and covered in leaves. Madara eyed us and followed us but ended up in the bathroom. We went into Zetsu's bedroom and I stopped and gaped at the door.

His room was massive. Mine was tiny and cramped. What did he need all this space for? I then went up to a few vials and added one to the other as I was bored out of my mind. The egg in the water turned pink. What the hell? Zetsu sighed and sat on his bed. I added one more thing to the vial and the egg rotted. Zetsu jumped and thanked me while writing the ingredients down. I didn't take notice of what else he said but instead climbed into his bed and started to doze off. The bed had Zetsu's scent all over it. I was too tired to care. Zetsu sighed again and turned off the light, climbing into bed with me and hugging me. I turned around to hug him back. Everything that came out of my mouth sounded like mush but I attempted to say: You're welcome. He laughed adorably and I fell asleep to the beginning of: Thank you.


	3. Paceing

I've gotten through a tiring week with my partner and crush, Zetsu. He seems a lot happier now. Nothing much happened. Honestly, nothing happened. It was so boring around here. Zetsu has run out of experiments for me to toy with. Mind you, one nearly exploded on me. Zetsu yanked me out of the way in time before the whole thing blew up. No burn marks and no trace of the experiment. It was freaky. Oh yes and another thing I thought was an event was I walked in on Zetsu taking a shower. I laughed my way out after Zetsu threw a bar of soap, mandarin scented, at me. It hit me in the jaw dead on before it slipped it's up my face, barely missing my eye. It took him forever to stop laughing and I was nearly dieing on the floor.

I forgot I was walking around with a soap mark on me when I went for breakfast until Pein asked: What's that white stuff on your face? Konan started laughing then and so did Pein and I. Zetsu when he got out of the shower and saw. So we pretty much had a laughing fest until Madara came in all grumpy as usual and borrowed Pein. Zetsu went to get a wash cloth and then gently wiped my face. Something told me from the way he took care of things he would be a great mother. Well if he was a girl. I mean I've always wanted a baby, preferably a girl, and a lover to call my own but Zetsu was enough for me. I couldn't have all of my wishes granted. Well I have to make him my lover first, but it could work.

I inhaled the fresh morning air through the window and plopped down next to Zetsu with a content sigh. Now I must have scared him because he did an amusing flip off the couch and nearly landed on his head. I chuckled just looking at his expression, he sure did know how to put on an adorable scowl. Just to humor him I feigned shock.

"Oh my gosh Zetsu! Do you fall off couches often?" I teased my crush who was still in a huff as I helped him up, "Or did the ghost shove you off the couch?"

"The just as invisible and heavier half shark man scared me out of my skin, thank you very much!" he brushed invisible dust off of his arm, "Ahem. Kisame."

"Oh, so you see ghosts? So I'm dead?" I flicked his cheek, he swatted my arm away with little to no force whatsoever, "I must be an amazing and good looking ghost then!"

I swear, as he replied, he had a tiny, tiny hint of a sexy smile coming on but then it turned into a smirk. When Madara interrupted our conversation with a fighting mission I got a bit too excited. He eventually kicked us out and on our way to the battlefield my stomach growled. I blushed and looked at Zetsu and he heaved a sigh and brought out dinner. Then, I found out Zetsu was sick.

So after arguing with him a bit I built him a shelter, very fancy for leaves and twigs, and got him to take some medicine. We sat and talked for the rest of the time until I had to head out for the mission. We were in the midst of a playful argument and what I nearly said was actually my cause to go. Not him. Bye honey I'm heading out now. That would have been my downfall. So I shot out of the camp and to the scene where I only had to kill the three remaining people.

They were all genin as the chunin and jonin had all killed each other. They were too busy quaking in fear for it to be fun. I made quick work of them draining their chakra and quickly killing them with a kunai knife. I didn't want to get elaborate because they were just kids. I wasn't going to shave their arms and legs off like I promised them if they didn't shut up. I wasn't up to it anymore. My fighting spirit has just lost it's edge. I came back all coated in blood anyway because after I killed the last one I stabbed to life out of the body with a spare kunai knife. I was drowning in guilt and couldn't keep myself composed as I pretty much stabbed the body to a pulp.

I went back to the campsite to find it in ruins, Zetsu under a pile of the remaining shelter. His hand twitched and that's how I found him. I yanked him out and he was holding a sharp stick. Though it was after he showed me the thin black hair, which most definitely belonged to Madara, that my foul mood returned. Of course then and only then after that moment of anger did it start to pour. I cursed under my breath and we ran. I was relieved though when we finally found a tiny wood cabin.

I sighed with relief even though this thing would probably collapse if I kicked it hard enough. Zetsu and I ran inside to find that there was a couch and a bed. This was too perfect. I mean I had to lay diagonally on the bed to fit with my feet hanging off but I fit! Mostly…Zetsu curled up on the couch and claimed he fit so then we went hunting. He went scouting as well but I went for some fish. I nearly fell in the river and got swept away. I also came across the funniest bird; It was so pudgy it had to waddle so I put it out of it's misery. I didn't really think through what I was going to do with it. Eat it maybe? Zetsu might know if it's edible or not.

It started pouring right then and I slipped inside the cabin. It was so lonely and cold without Zetsu there. I put the food down and went for some things to make a fire. Stones, tree bark, and leaves. The smoke might go through the holes in the shack anyway. I got back and Zetsu still wasn't there. Right as I was going to look for him though he ran through the door dripping wet and looking very adorable.

"I found us some leaves, a few berries, sticks, a leaf to fill all the gaps in the walls, and I made the rain pouch" Zetsu started to shiver

"I found three fish, but unfortunately the river is too dangerous to try and drink from, I got some leaves too, some tree bark, lots of stones, and a potentially obese bird." I listed and then grinned as he smiled

We then started to pack the holes, except the one's in the door, with leaves. I told him about the fire and he agreed to wait till after so we didn't asphyxiate ourselves. If I died a death like that…well…it might be lame but I get to die with Zetsu. That would be a plus. Then again I wouldn't be able to tell him I love him. We've been partners for a week and this is such a beautiful friendship I wouldn't want to ruin it. Zetsu shivered, even though we took off our sopping wet cloaks, and I lit a fire.

Zetsu smiled and hugged me and I hugged back. He took a stick, which had been expertly shaved by me, impaled a fish, and started to cook it over the fire. I did the same and he started to hum a tiny song. I was amused, he just stared into his surroundings like I wasn't there and hummed away. I would have joined him except I can't sing. I put my arm around his waist and tugged him closer.

"Hmm?" Zetsu looked up at me.

"I'm still cold" I mumbled, he smiled and leaned on me, I felt bad for him, the man was freezing.

We sat there staring at the fire and eating. The silence was eerie but yet calming. Contradicting, I know, but with Zetsu around, something was always contradicting. The silence, his experiments, HIM. There was nothing completely normal about a situation he was in. Like this one. He thought he was completely safe with me around but what happens if I, I don't know, rape him? That might have him open up to reality a bit more but then he'd look crazy and never trust anyone again. Plus, raping someone isn't exactly a plus in any relationship. I'd rather not…

"Good night Kisame." Zetsu stretched and got up to sleep while attempting to put out our fire.

"I don't think this is a good night, but sweet dreams." I opened the cabin door to air the cabin out, the smoked left in gray wisps.

"Uh…yeah, sweet dreams to you too." he yawned and climbed onto the couch.

After awhile he was sound asleep and I noticed that for a brief window of time the clouds had parted. I went outside to find a pretty much clear sky with a full moon shining down. It was all perfect, I could see it in my head. We could run for about a day, build a shelter, hide and then run when there was another clear sky all the way to base. Perfect. Then I looked inside to find Zetsu shivering and at some points coughing. Probably caught a cold. I sighed and walked back inside to go to sleep, better not wake him. It's been hard enough on us already.

-(The next morning)-

I woke up and looked over at Zetsu. I was longing for a relationship. Just longing for us to be back in his bedroom so I could reach out and touch his cheek, but here we were so far away. He was on a different wavelength now. He was trying to survive. I was trying to live. It wasn't a dire circumstance, this weather, but he was already trying to thrive. I was trying to live. If I was going down I'm not going down fighting. I'm going down doing everything I promised. This was the problem with the Akatsuki, he couldn't live properly. This is how I come in. Zetsu realizes that his life sucks and turns to me and we go, I don't know, drinking? We get drunk and I get laid that night. Zetsu realizes that I'm his one and only and he's my one and only and we beat the crap out of Madara to run free to a nice, cozy stone cabin. We live together until we pass away naturally. The end.

I shook my head. Farfetched. Was that even possible? And what happens if Zetsu's alcohol intolerant? Then I fail, I just get drunk and rape him while he's sick. That would be my end. That's the problem with these fantasies. They aren't really possible. Most times these fantasies are great but then I realize, life can't be that easy…I don't know how I'm going to do it. I then started to freak out when I came back into reality. My face was just a few close centimeters from Zetsu's. I leapt back and crashed on the floor. Zetsu woke up and stared at me. I smiled sheepishly at him inwardly still freaking out.

Later after talking we set out again. I left my clothes by the bank of the river and got in. It was freezing but Zetsu had reminded me of the blood all over me so I decided to clean myself up a bit. I caught a few fish with my bare hands which was awesome and decided to dry them under a tree. Since the last meal I figured Zetsu wouldn't exactly like the whole fish smell so drying would help. I plucked a few berries and walked inside. Zetsu had a carved shelf, well, three. Three small woodland animals, a very thick rain pouch, and stuff for the fire. I felt lazy…

We lit a fire and ate. Afterwards is what started a mess. Zetsu snuggled up to me and I leaned on him in return. We talked a bit and then he clung to me. I then noticed something awful. I noticed I had a boner. My first reaction was to find some way to calm it down but Zetsu hugging me wasn't doing any good. I then tried ignoring him but he got all teary and stuttered out a thank you and I felt like a total bastard for not listening to why he was thanking me. I told him to thank me later which seemed to satisfy him. But then he nearly broke out into tears and I stroked his arm sympathetically. To make it seem like I was going to bed I snacked a bit and "fell asleep".

While I was "asleep" I noticed Zetsu was crying. I would go calm him down but I couldn't get my body to move because I noticed all the blood from my brain had rushed to my very noticeable erection. Zetsu then fell asleep. On the floor. In a puddle of his own tears. Damn I was horrible! An erection shouldn't have stopped me. Zetsu would have just wondered where'd the erection came from. Crap! I was feeling absolutely horrible so the erection faded away on it's own. It's not like I was in the mood to masturbate anyway…

Zetsu whined and cried out softly in his sleep so I got down on the floor with him and held him. He cuddled into me whimpering. He looked so small and at that very moment I felt like I would crush him if I was around him too much longer. That I would hurt him by some clumsy mistake. I set him on the couch and stayed there until he quieted. I looked back up at my star which was flickering with each passing cloud that wisped in front of it.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, "But I don't want to hurt him…"

The star's light grew bright as if shrieking a no at me. I turned around and went right back to bed. I lay there then as the clouds covered all outside light. Zetsu was sleeping and was fading away. In total darkness I wondered: Why do I feel like this? Just an hour ago I was intent on making Zetsu mine…I paused and then realized my eyes were closed and they wouldn't open back up so I dozed off on the brink of tears but also set on making sure Zetsu wouldn't be hurt anymore. By me…


	4. Appearing

I did it again. This is the monthly mark and I did it. I screwed up our relationship. Every time I look at him he's miserable. I know me ignoring him isn't doing good but what can I do now that I'm this far failed? It's over…We don't talk, the only thing we do together is sleep and I'm going to have to move back to my own room as I can't stand it when he cries in his sleep. After he cries in his sleep he looks at me and flees crying to the bathroom where eventually someone consoles him. Once no one came and he didn't leave the bathroom. I really hurt him…

The worst part of all is that sometimes I get mad at him sometimes because I'm so fed up with him crying. Then after he runs away I'm sad and then lock myself in my room all day. I can't even look at the night sky because I feel like I'm a failure! I also always think: Was Zetsu really worth it? Is he still worth it? And how can I change myself, or calm us both down to live our lives? What do I do now? I still love him…

The day started with Zetsu's silence. I was glad but I was still mad. I walked to the kitchen to make my coffee when Pein nudged my arm and gestured at Zetsu while hinting about something about his dream. Zetsu stood there quietly and I threw a menacing glare at Pein before stalking to my room. I didn't need the coffee anymore. I just needed to sleep. Maybe then I could escape. Before I completely left I heard Konan ask a question that altered my perspective.

"Uh…Zetsu is he mad at you or something?" Konan asked, Zetsu sighed.

"Yeah, he hates me. I just can't help thinking I contaminate the air or something. I think he hates it when I'm depressed" he said quietly.

'NO! I don't hate you!' I wanted to scream at him, but it must have looked that way because Konan mumbled in agreement. My body just turned the corner and went into my cramped room.

The white paint peeled off the wall in thin layers. It's been awhile since I visited. My new room all over again. I couldn't sleep with Zetsu anymore. I would have to grab my pillow and my book from his room. I sighed but after napping for a few hours I walked into Zetsu's room. I found him all curled up under the covers, holding my book on the last page. I grimaced and looked up. I was hoping that he wouldn't be here. He hissed and that caught me off guard. I never knew he could.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry if I contaminated your air and your book but if you don't want to see apathetic and very pathetic little me ever again then go to your own room. Or just run away, so I won't cry when I think of you anymore, so you'll be even blinder to the fact that ignoring me doesn't help me. If you hate me so much come out with it right now. Burn your book, because I can't always be happy for you, so learn to live with it or leave me here to die. Either one, your choice." he hissed and I could see tears break from it, they spilled down his face and he panted heavily.

The emotions ripped through my heart. I was so in shock. It seemed that he knew what I was doing but at the same time his words were so innocent. The thing he said that had the most impact on me was: Learn to live with it or leave me here to die. That was hard on me. I don't think he knew how much stress this was putting on me. I knew that if he was left here he would die. How could I live with him? The only option I saw now was to make it better. But I was mad, and told him to burn my book for me. Then I left to go punch something that wasn't him. I only made it to my room before wrecking everything. I was just blinded by rage. So it was the door first, the bed frame next, mattress was ripped to shreds and then tossed out the window along with the broken bed frame. Madara came in the and saw me raging and sighed. I recalled for the first time I was crying.

"Now Kisame how are you going to sleep in your room from now on when you have nothing to sleep on? Or a room to sleep in if you keep going?" Madara sounded like he wanted to help for once, I paused and leaned against the wall.

"I don't know. How can I love Zetsu and be an asshole to him at the same time?" I asked him, he knew all, he probably already knew this, he leaned against the wall with me.

"Did you ever think to apologize? When you were both happy you weren't an asshole." he chuckled, I glared at him, "You don't hate him this is just one giant drama for no reason. You'll see what I mean when Zetsu reveals the secret he's so desperately wanting to tell you."

"Huh? Wait can you tell me?" I asked, Madara shook his head and chuckled.

"It'd be better for you if he told you himself…just a hint: I'm not one hundred percent certain but I think he might feel the same way. About something." Madara got up and before I could ask what he meant by that he was gone.

So in a haze of confusion I walked into Zetsu room where the first thing I was greeted by was a book flying at me. It hit all the experiments before it landed at my feet. Zetsu was still crying but managed a strangled shriek. I looked at Silent Meadows soaking in spilled chemicals and papers then back at him. He curled around my pillow.

'He still wants part of me around?' I refused to gasp as I picked the book up and headed back to my room to find Madara had followed me and was nodding at me.

"I know you thought of it. Wait until Konan's gone to sleep and then go comfort him. Have a ball." Madara laughed once at his terrible joke…yuck…

I did wait, she went to bed with Pein and they weren't exactly asleep but both were kind of doing something…That might keep her busy for a bit…I shook the errant thought off and headed in to find Zetsu rubbing himself on my pillow and smelling it. This cause me to raise an eyebrow, out of curiosity and amusement. He might not have seen it but he had a erection. Very noticeable at that…

"And you are smelling my pillow…because you're horny?" I asked wondering what he would say.

"No, I miss you"

'Right…I believe you Zetsu…'

"Missed?"

"Miss"

"Oh, okay then…"

I gazed off into space thinking about the shock on his face when he noticed he had a issue with his awareness. I'm pretty sure if his penis went missing he wouldn't notice. Or maybe he doesn't get horny a lot. I bet he never masturbated before. You know the feeling of an erection when you get one. Who knows maybe he knows what to do but has never needed to. A life without erections and masturbation. That's horrible…what would I do…crap…thinking that much about Zetsu that much gave me a half stock.

'Calm down!' I shouted to myself but then I felt Zetsu bury his face in the crook of my neck.

"Zetsu? What are you doing?" I asked, he smiled up at me.

"Feeling loved, if you want, you can hug me back-Or tell me you love me! That this was all a mistake!" He pleaded, I laughed when he was waiting for a hug, unaware that he said those last two parts.

"Zetsu, if you were planning to think that last part you just yelled it." I kept on laughing but it turned into a chuckle as Zetsu looked mortified, "But yes, this was all just a dream, when you go to bed, you'll wake up next to me happier because it was all just a dream."

"But it's not." Zetsu yawned as I tucked him in next to me, "My experiments will still be-"

"Sssh, go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake, sorry Zetsu…" I stroked his hair and he fell asleep wrapped in my arms.

I smiled and was falling asleep as well but then unconsciously Zetsu climbed on top of me and stayed there for the night. I managed to fall asleep but woke to a blushing Zetsu who was sitting up, on my crotch none the less, making it difficult for me to control the blood flow to my penis. He apologized but forgot where he was and I nearly groaned. If he didn't get off me soon then this could be bad. I was already starting to imagine us in this position…

Of course he got off right when Konan came around to shake me and shriek at me. No soft spot for me now, eh? I promised I wouldn't ever hurt Zetsu like that again. I already promised that to myself. When she left, Zetsu got up and we both went to the kitchen where he was giggling and frying up some eggs. I was amused. Ah Zetsu…Mr. Sunshine was just a touch on the nutty side. He was still mine though. In my head he was…

We talked, ate, talked, moved to the "fireplace", talked about lots of stuff. Such as sexualities and I swear to god he looked as uncomfortable as I felt. I forced out Konan and I even forced myself to wink when she came around. They talked about something in secret and I rolled my eyes. Honestly were they actually discussing me? I heard my name and "him" as well.

Zetsu sat down and then we started discussing times we were gay. I told him six months because it came back around that time. The time where I looked at men, at least, more then women. He told me a month. I told him to never mention this and he swore not to. It was funny though how him being gay for a month made me so hopeful…could it be this month? And who was he attracted to before? Or is it just the idea of being with a guy that drives him insane…

'Okay let's not try and get an erection.' I told myself and chuckled, I had to talk to myself to calm myself down, insane…

"Hey Kisame?" Zetsu called as I was in the kitchen fixing a sandwich, I had already gotten out there twice to calm him down.

"Yes Zetsu?"

"You're a great friend" Zetsu smiled, I smiled back and went to go hug him.

'Screw the sandwich' I thought.

"You are too" I let him hug me.

'…and then if you'll let me, I'll be a great lover for you too…'

Later that day Zetsu and I went for a walk. The walk turned into a run. Then the run turned into a sprint as I raced him to the cliff's rocky side and back. There was a cliff not too far from here that divided the two forests. We were on the top level with lots of soil. So it figures that Zetsu emerged out of the earth all covered in dirt, sneezing up a storm. I rolled my eyes and raced him back. The same thing happened again. Zetsu went through the earth and I don't know how he was faster than last time but he was on the roof! Lounging without his cloak on. In boxer briefs. I excused myself and went behind a tree trying to calm myself the hell down. Being a healthy male had it's downsides sometimes.

Zetsu came down eventually when I told him that I would come up if he didn't come down. He jumped and I stepped forward and caught him. Bridal style too, he said that was very romantic of me and I just smiled because if I said anything it would have sprung attention to the unresolved issue Zetsu was unintentionally causing. Again. For the fifty billionth time.

"Uh, Mr. Sunshine" I teased him, he looked over at me, "Do you need anything?"

"Nope." so I just stood there with him in my arms, "…Mr. Sunshine?"

"When you're happy you just seem to shine. It makes me happy too. So you're now Mr. Sunshine." I told him and cuddled him close, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh yeah! I forgot can I get down also?" he smiled sheepishly at me.

"I was waiting for your command." I put him down but we just stood there for the longest time hugging. It wasn't just the friendly hug either, no, we stood there wrapped in each others embrace until Pein called us inside. Which was after five minutes of straight hugging later.

'One more push, I can do it! I can make him mine!' I told my hidden star excitedly, the clouds just kept on rolling by, slowly drifting across the sky.


	5. Thinking

It's been a season now. This day was so happy and bright. Like these past two months, and him. Zetsu and I have gotten along so well we were practically brothers. The best part is that the relationship is stable and strong. The other parts aren't as good. The relationship seems to want to stay at brothers. Plus I didn't know how to make my move without freaking him out. He was all happy and bouncy and lively and I didn't want to ruin that. Believe me, he has taken up the strangest interest, me. I don't know why but every time he sees me he just blushes madly and runs up to hug me while sporting the biggest grin. I can't help but grin back and hug him as well. He's just irresistible, I didn't want to lose that.

Konan is back on my side again and is now trying to get us together. Zetsu is just too absorbed in me to pick up any hints given. Pein laughs, Madara snorts and leaves, and Konan giggles every time. Zetsu and I eventually go for a friendly spar and get closer than ever but yet still so far away. I don't know why but every time we have a laugh together I feel he's losing interest in me. That we're just going to stay friends. It scares me. I could escape with him as a friend but then…I wouldn't have completely fulfilled my wish. I would only get half of what I needed. Good enough, but yet not good at all.

This brings us back to this day. I got up to find Zetsu missing. I looked under the sheets, under the bed, out the window, in the closet, in the bathrooms, in Konan's room, my old room, in my pants (Ha-ha) but he wasn't anywhere. I gave up and went to make my morning coffee when low and behold there he was. Running through the door with a present looking cute. Then he tripped and fell. Crashing Waves, Silent Meadow's sequel, flew out of the box. I picked him up and then the present.

"Good morning Zetsu…Hey, Crashing Waves…nice! Who's the present for?" I asked him, he began to giggle but when I didn't laugh back he started at me in mild horror.

"Don't you know what day it is Kisame?" he asked me with a sigh, I just shrugged, "Who's birthday it is then?"

I suggested Konan and then freaked out. Last year we celebrated Deidara accidentally forgot her present. She nearly killed him but all of us had a good laugh, even Deidara. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating the worry just a bit…Zetsu then reminded me of something that made me feel stupid. It was March the eighteenth. My birthday had reared it's ugly head again. I turned the grueling age of thirty six, reminding me painfully I was no longer twenty five and youthful. Then I looked down at the present which had a card attached. I didn't hear what he said; I was too in love with him. I opened the card and read it out loud.

"Your luck has changed, today is the day you will be loved." I smiled at him after reading the tiny piece of fortune cookie paper attached on the inside, then the card, "Even if you forget, the rest of us at work will always remember: Today is the day we spend our money on you."

He mumbled a half apology and then blushed, if only I could hear it.

"And Kisame, very neat penmanship Zetsu, Happy thirty sixth birthday, and before you know it someone might just find their way into your heart…aw that's sweet Zetsu." I pulled him into a hug, he hugged back, and then I stated what I already knew to him, "Oh god this means I'm getting old…ah this sucks…"

"Nah, you don't look old, you look fine." I grinned at him, he just made my day.

"Well, Zetsu, if you don't mind, I feel like going out to eat today." I chuckled at his expression, he looked exasperated but then he looked happy as he went to go change.

In the closet, in my old room, which I hadn't obliterated…yet…I had black straight leg pants, a tight fitting black shirt, and a long black coat. That was all that was in there so I put everything but the coat on. That could wait until I left. Zetsu stared at my eight pack…yes I know…and then the pants. It almost looked like he wanted to get into my pants too. I love that smile he put on, he could be so sexy and not know it. I would protect him from any and all rapists.

He was wearing was things that emphasized his innocence. He retracted the plant too! Now he just looked plain tiny! He was wearing a white button down long sleeve also clad in black straight leg pants. A-do-ra-ble. I scooped him up in a hug, setting him back down afterwards, and we headed off to a four star restaurant. Five stars meant you were perfectly normal. I'm a shark man and he's a bipolar plant man. We're far from it. Four stars let us in though and the people there were nice and acted like we were normal.

We sat side by side, eating our normal food. I sometimes leant over for a taste of his meal and a hug, he hugged back and then, for the spirit, I told the waiter it was my birthday. He yelled to the bartender on the other side of the restaurant, which was the bar, to get her mixer ready. I ordered the hardest liquor they had, which was almost too soft for me. Zetsu took a sip and nearly gagged. For a normal person a glass would have made them pass out. I had a strange tolerance for alcohol and I didn't get poisoning. The Akatsuki found this out, except Tobi, Zetsu, and Konan who didn't drink and wouldn't go to watch, when they signed me up for a challenge which, by the way, I won. Alcohol was good so I was glad.

After four glasses, they wouldn't serve me any more and that was okay, I was a bit tipsy anyway. Just barely drunk enough that I felt there was no problem telling Zetsu now part of the secret I wanted to reveal to him. I gave a long hearty laugh and winked at Zetsu.

"Hey -hic- Zetsu, I'm bi-sexual." I fake hiccupped and Zetsu gaped a bit before blushing madly, a few people were staring.

"Kisame, you're drunk." Zetsu look at the four empty glasses in front of me before looking back up at me with a sigh, "We should go and get you back to the base…"

"Okay." I agreed cheerfully getting up and fake wobbled out the door.

After we were about 20 meters out on the gray stone path leading to the restaurant it thundered and started to rain lightly. I stopped and looked up. I saw my tiny star far off and away from the clouds and knew this was it. Zetsu turned around and looked at me confused. He was perfect, this was what I was going to love for the rest of my life. I let out a low chuckle and spoke in a voice that was very, very sober and made Zetsu gasp and widen his eyes.

"I told Itachi not to just stand there in the rain and look what I'm doing." I spoke and Zetsu didn't stop staring at me out of shock, "Yes, as you may have guessed, I'm not drunk, I needed an excuse to tell you…"

I walked towards him with my hands out in front of me, he put his in front of him and when our hands came together, our fingers interlocked. It was a perfect fit. We stared into each other's eyes when his met mine. He was absolutely gorgeous. His hair completely wet smoothed it down and it went down to his ears. His eyes glowed when they reflected from the dim light of the street lamp. His expression was pleading and it made sense what all this pain was even for. It was for moments like this. The thing he spoke so softly, I'm sure he didn't even hear himself say it, topped it all off. I broke and gave in to him.

"Kiss me…please…" he whispered.

I then leaned down and he stood on his toes but our lips met anyway. I pulled him in closer to me and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and seemed to hang there. I couldn't believe it. We were kissing. On the full lips, not on the cheek, or the nose, mouth to mouth. What I was expecting was that I would randomly get an erection. I didn't and for the first time I was happy with my body. It seemed to know this was a beautiful moment and decided to let me live it out without any embarrassing or questionable things happening. I then kissed him again, and again, and again, and once more after that. It then started to pour so Zetsu nearly ran for cover but I held him back loosely and whispered what I've always wanted to say to him.

"I love you Zetsu-kun."

His smile was brilliant, his eyes danced and sparkled with happiness, and I couldn't help but give him a warm smile back. He then ran under a low blooming tree, not a good idea, and flinched whenever a water drop hit him. I took off my coat, sat on the bench he was on, and put my coat over his shivering body. I knew I brought it for a reason. Zetsu leaned on me and I put an arm around him. We waited like this, with a gentle kiss to his temple now and again, until the rain eased up into a drizzle. I picked him up bridal style and carried him back to base wanting to fulfill one more promise to one more person. Konan.

'The day I come back with Zetsu in my arms is the day you will know he's mine, I promise' that's what I told her, she believed me and oh I would love to see her face when she saw this, 'He's mine now…'

So, not wanting to spoil anything, I didn't go looking for my key to the entrance which was a door which seemingly lead into a rock face. I did the secret knock. With my foot. Which, by the way, was very, VERY hard to do. Konan came grumbling to the door but then when she saw us she squealed very loudly and squealed for Pein to quote unquote 'Get your ass over here honey!'. He did, paled, and walked away to tell Madara. I set a shivering Zetsu down on the worn couch, took off the drenched jacket I covered him with, and draped a blanket over him.

As I was making hot chocolate for him, because my coffee addiction steered him away from the wondrous drink, I noticed Madara watching me. He nodded once and turned to leave but his movements were jerky, almost as if he was angry. What the hell could he be angry about? I shook it off and went to give the hot chocolate to Zetsu. Zetsu smiled and told me he didn't want this day to end, and that he loved me. I took the opportunity to set his drink down and kiss him more fiercely. Which gave both of us boners.

He stared wide eyed at mine. Yes…again, I know…I just happened to be fit in places, large in all other places. I didn't look at his face, I just looked down at our erections and asked him what were we going to do about them. He claimed that he would masturbate. Alone. I couldn't come in. I let him go and listened in on the bathroom. He was only doing this because:

"Never thought you were a hopeless romantic Zetsu." I teased him, the moan turned into a groan and I started to chuckle.

I playfully argued with him and he eventually came out, after five minutes, with the boner still there. I leaned down to give him a kiss and he gave me one back. My lips then trailed from his mouth to his neck. My lips then trailed lower and after a certain amount of time I decided the hallway wouldn't be the best place to do this. I picked him up and we made our way to our room where he started to strip and I locked the door.

The moon peered out from behind a cloud as Zetsu's muffled scream pierced the still night air. He buried himself in a pillow because he knew that it was going to hurt. Over the course of time though the screams of pain became silence and then moans of pleasure. I was surprised that no one came to check on us as Zetsu began to scream out of ecstasy. I wasn't exactly on the quiet side either letting low growls slip out once in a while and a faint moan when I couldn't help myself. Konan and Pein were probably too busy because they were being left alone and Madara was on a mission as far as I knew. It went eerily silent as we both collapsed from exhaustion and cuddled up to each other. I was glad for the warmth he radiated as it started to rain and the breeze blew through a few cracks in the window. He shivered occasionally but fell asleep after about five minutes.

I noticed I was slicked in sweat and I was immediately brought back to the moments of just earlier when Zetsu was still partially awake. Panting from his release and the intensity of our session he barely managed a whisper. The whisper was accented beautifully by the fading and brightening light of the moon.

"Kisame…" he spoke softly as the light dimmed and when it brightened again he continued even fainter than last time, "I couldn't possibly love anything else as much I love you."

"I love you too Zetsu…so much…" I granted him a gentle kiss on the forehead and whispered against the skin, "I will always protect you, and love you forever…"

"Forever's a long time…" Zetsu looked me straight in the eyes with a look that utilized the moon's light to the fullest, "To love someone forever…are you sure?"

"As long as you love me forever." I nodded once.

"I will." he whispered and we kissed each other lovingly.

The conversation then took a turn and I ended up asking him what would happen to us in the Akatsuki. He didn't have an answer, but before he fell asleep, his eyes widened. He seemed to know that the Akatsuki was being led into a doomed direction. He fell asleep then and his face was still worried. I hoped that one day I would see his sleeping face smile. Also that one day I would get out of here with him by my side. My star twinkled in the distance bringing it to my attention.

"Don't worry I have him now." I whispered, "All we have to do is plan where to run and get out alive."

The star gave one last bright twinkle before a cloud covered it up. I drifted to sleep. The trees waved with the wind like they always did and the boulders outside didn't move. The grass stood straight up and the flowers were in full bloom. The stars twinkled and the moon beamed on. The plant man was in my arms and I was drifting off to sleep. Harmony, what a wonderful thing. If only it lasts…


	6. Planning

I was alone, and am now in love. I've been in love with him for awhile. But he finally returned my love three months into our partnership. It's now a year. I have to say I can't remember anything special happening. In a good way. In a bad way, Pein was killed, and Madara killed Konan after she rebelled and left. She was pregnant. Ah, Madara is now Bastard no.1 and I'm just a bastard with no number. Zetsu doesn't seem to mind that I am though. The only thing he does is cuddle with me, go on missions while growling at Madara, and our normal routine. Oh yeah, our normal routine is playing around a bit, eat a nice meal with each other and sometimes I coax him into the bed for some sex. He's taken a liking but the only thing is he tends to complain the next day. He smiles as he does.

'Kisame…no not right now…! I'm still sore…'

'Zetsu you cannot be sore after this many times. I don't think it's possible.'

'Well excuse me if you aren't exactly gentle. Or that you don't know you have a much larger than average-'

That was when I kissed him with a smug grin on my face. I couldn't help but get him back into the bed again. He's GREAT in bed. I'm addicted to him. Whether in bed or out of it I have to be with him. Madara split up our missions much to my sorrow but hey I get time with him still. Zetsu's not so appreciative, he growls and sometimes, to my shock, snaps at Madara. Madara was like me, well if it was me. I'd be shocked for a second then just be cool about it. Maybe longer than a second, and I might growl a bit…Madara just walked away. With his angry jerky movements. You could tell he wasn't pleased but we would just try to ignore it. I sighed, I wished Zetsu didn't cause so much trouble for him.

Back to the present though. I had a combination of three missions as a full mission and Zetsu was on the verge of murdering Madara. I was holding him back because technically, Madara was the one who got us together in the first place. Otherwise I'd let him go. Zetsu was cursing and making threats toward the man who was very subtly peering around the corner. Zetsu didn't see him. I was very worried because I didn't want Zetsu, practically passed out, to be alone in the same room as an angry Madara. Madara gave me a quick nod and I left.

I was journeying to where I was supposed to camp, the trees all looked the same and the landmarks that were on this map didn't exist. There was one part on this map I didn't get. Near where I was, about ten kilometers out, there was words on the map: Stay here for now, set up camp, and be prepared for the worst. I looked around, nothing dangerous. I set up a trap likewise. It could be set off with a hand sign and would trap even the deadliest people for awhile. A person like Madara for about five to ten seconds. He could teleport but that doesn't happen immediately, I noticed he has to swirl out of the world first, then back in. I could run incase he decided to kill me. I would then rescue Zetsu and set out for our cottage.

We had a cottage in the woods with all the furnishings. We just needed to settle in for good. It was perfect, nestled in the woods, but yet close by to the store in a rural little village. We had the best access and privacy. All we had to do was run and live. Then we could finally live again. This time without worry of being killed or being caught. We could have our happily ever after…I soaked in that moment, not fully realizing that it hadn't happened yet. Or that Zetsu was now in front of me. I only truly saw him when he dusted himself off and looked around frantically.

"Zetsu? What on earth are you doing here?" I asked him, he looked around some more and then yelled at himself about something I didn't quite understand.

Then all the stuff about 'him coming' made sense as Madara appeared with his battle fan. I had no reason to be suspicious so I did my normal report and questioned my mission. He didn't reply he looked at Zetsu and growled very deliberately. Zetsu was quaking in fear so I shifted in front of him and gave Madara the dirtiest glare. I knew I shouldn't have left them alone. Zetsu may have goaded Madara on to the point of sheer madness but surely Madara wasn't plotting to kill him? I did the most reasonable thing I could.

"Zetsu, May-Fly, leave and don't come back." I growled through clenched teeth removing an also growling Samehada from my back, "Get somewhere safe, go on."

"N-no!" Zetsu gasped sounding nearly on the verge of tears, "Kisame I can't leave you here…He's too dangerous! You can't win!"

'I need you to leave! Save yourself! Believe in me, we can live!' I wanted to scream

"I can distract him. Go! Zetsu before it's too late!" I yelled at him, he, possibly unconsciously, sunk into the floor and disappeared.

Madara and I didn't spar because when Zetsu's gone he's gone. His chakra was still lingering. If I wasn't about to fight then I would have rolled my eyes to both Madara's question and the fact that Zetsu was listening in to our conversation. I noticed Samehada was purring and then did I realize why Zetsu was coming back out of the earth. He frowned at me and Samehada before blood flew in between us. Madara was holding his fan out effortlessly towards Zetsu's heavily bleeding leg. Now with Zetsu being a scientist and all I would expect him to know what to do but he just stared at the leg. Madara advanced and we soon clashed in battle. In the few seconds I got to look back Zetsu had collapsed to one side and he looked very much in pain so I threw the small supply of medical things we had on hand at him. The climax of the battle was approaching and Madara and I finally got to speak in heated and steely whispers.

"What do you want from us?" I asked in a menacing hiss, "What did we do wrong here?"

"I wanted him, he was supposed to be mine!" Madara retaliated taking me off guard, "I loved him and now he hates me! I don't know why I should let either of you live!"

"You what?" I asked and nearly winced at the force of his attacks.

"I don't know…why he's so easy to love…" Madara stood still and then attacked again, "I want you to get him away… from me…"

"I have a plan." I whispered quickly, "If I'm correct…"

We battled some more while Madara weighed to pros and cons my plan. I was screwed, there were a lot more cons then pros. I told him the worst things of my plan…I was pretty sure he would pick his plans over the life of one person he loved. He's killed so many people…so many that he easily surpassed all the Akatsuki's body count put together. I thought for him, that two more to the pile would be way too easy but then I noticed the trees were still, Zetsu wasn't moving and nothing was happening.

"Madara? What…?" I couldn't even bring myself to finish the question.

"Welcome to paused time…" Madara didn't look at me.

"I thought only Hatake Kakashi could alter time…" I blinked and much to my shock we both sat down.

"Have a smoke?" Madara asked, I shook my head, "Damn. Well look, I know this has all gotten beyond crazy, it's very easy to say that, but I need to know one thing from you. I need you to promise something to me, then I'll get you and Zetsu out of here. Okay, two things."

"Ask away." I said to him.

"Please take care of Zetsu like I never could, love him, and never forsake him" Madara stated, I agreed and watched as Madara got up and walked over to look at Zetsu, leaning away but still sitting up. He touched Zetsu's forehead, both of his temples, between his eyes and stroked the frozen cannibal's cheek with his thumb, "Memories for you my lovely spy and you don't need to know that we never argued or that I never hurt your Kisame."

"What'd you do to him?" I asked a bit wide eyed as Madara lightly kissed Zetsu's forehead and walked back to me.

"I gave him memories of the fight we never had, and the time I never hurt you. He's going to black out when we unfreeze time." he took off his mask and for the first time he looked very, very old, and very, very sad, "Kisame I want you to tell him a lie. About how you got out with him to your cabin. Can you lie to him once for my sake?"

"…yes sir…" I nodded and braced myself for what he was going to say.

"Tell him that your trap set off and whacked him in the head, that he got knocked out and he has a mild concussion. Tell him that bastard Madara nearly got you, but he stopped chasing you when you ran into the town." Madara was on the verge of tears, "Then please, actually tell the town where I am, where all the bases are and all my plans. I need you to ruin my life so I can't turn back, that I can run and hide. I also promise never to come back to you for revenge…"

"I'll tell him that." I felt myself slacken when Madara started to shake rigidly, "Please, one day can I actually tell him what really went down here-"

"No!" Madara yelled and I jumped, "He must never know! I don't care if it hurts me to know that I loved him and he'd never repay my feelings but if he knew that I actually loved him enough to do this he'd be hurting over it! I thought you didn't want him in pain! I don't care if he hates me, if he's afraid of me, if he wants to kill me I would never want him to get hurt! In fact…"

Madara walked back over to Zetsu and drew a path with his finger over Zetsu's leg wound. It healed but there was a purplish-blackish, long scar that came in it's path. I wasn't able to move, Madara's care for Zetsu nearly seeped out of his skin. I could feel just how much Madara loved Zetsu. We were both madly in love with the same guy, it's just that Zetsu was only in love with one of us.

Madara took one hand and cupped Zetsu's face.

"The caress I can never give you."

He then touched his forehead to Zetsu's.

"The close contact we can't have."

Madara's tears barely let him stutter out the next sentence.

"The tears you'll never see me shed."

I went to go stand next to Madara as he touched one finger to Zetsu's lips and then to his own.

"The kiss you would never give me."

I rubbed his back as he hugged my frozen lover.

"The friendship I only wish we could have had."

Both of us then hugged and I sat there with him for who knows how many hours with frozen Zetsu. The man who would never know how much he was loved. Madara told me that it'd be best if he left already but each time he said goodbye to Zetsu he only got half of it out. I understood how much pain he was in. Zetsu was so special and one of a kind. He was the perfect lover and I wouldn't want to walk away from him. Madara then gave me one final hug, gave Zetsu a tiny kiss on the cheek and unfroze time.

It was shocking how just as Madara said, Zetsu passed out. The sound he made was similar to that of a dead body flopping onto the floor making us both wince. I picked him up and put him over my shoulder. Madara gently brushed his fingers past Zetsu's cheek and then backed up. I gave him a pained look that meant everything I couldn't put into words. All my regrets really, Madara seemed to know this.

"Kisame all the things you've done that have made him cry are nothing compared to the things you've done to make him smile, in number and in weight. Believe me he's only cried before you two were together. I've never seen him stop smiling except when he was glaring at me." Madara half smiled and put on a different mask with two eye holes and an extra third hole, "You'll be okay."

"You could stop me now and put false memories into his head, you could make him love you and forget all about me. You have the power Madara…don't you love him enough to use it?" I asked him the boldest question I could think of.

"…Kisame…I know that I do but what joy would there be in feeling guilty everyday of my life knowing I killed his true lover? In knowing that I made his memories a lie? In altering his life again?"

"…Look, Zetsu told me that you knocked him out with some drugs and he lost his memories…was this what you did?" I asked.

"Yes…but I did knock him out with the drugs. He lost some of his memories. I honestly don't know his last name, I never read his true files from his village." Madara sighed when I looked confused, "I have the files from his village. I didn't want to know if the person who's life I nearly ruined had a life before. I'll come back in nine years, on the date when you were first partners to check on things. I'll give him the files, face to face, and go rest my weary body forever."

"Madara…" I choked, "What do you mean you're going to rest forever?"

"I'm going to remove my brother's eye and end my immortality" Madara looked up at me, Pein's borrowed eye was in one socket and Madara's eye, or not it seemed, was in the other, "I'll keep the tailed beasts in the statue we sealed them in and destroy it. This is not the last time we'll meet Hoshigaki Kisame, but when we do, be prepared to say goodbye."

"Yes sir" I nodded once out of respect of everything he was about to leave and do, "Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye for now, and take care of him for me. The way I would have if I could." Madara didn't bother to teleport, he walked away slowly as if savoring the moments he had while he wasn't being chased, "I'm sorry for the guilt you'll feel Hoshigaki."

"I'm sorry for putting you through so much…" I didn't look back but instead jumped up into the nearest tree, Zetsu staying put on my shoulder.

"After my body's gone cold, tell him that I love him. I change my mind…When I'm dead tell him everything, but even one second before that and I'll get you." Madara paused and turned to look at me determined to have his way, "I'll tell you the time when I'll be dead when we meet again. Got that?"

"Yes sir" I then was unable to keep my feet still, I darted off to the cottage. Madara kept on strolling the opposite direction whistling, as if all his troubles were over. He wasn't even out of sight when it started to rain, Madara just kept walking.

It took a few hours for Zetsu to reawaken so I told the village leader about Madara's plans and hideouts. When Zetsu woke he was confused to find me smiling and himself on a queen sized bed under a fluffy comforter. We talked about what happened. I gave the lie like Madara requested. We hugged and talked about how the Akatsuki was no more. I crawled into bed as he got out of it to explore the cabin. He smiled at the tea I made for him, his garden, and something else out the window. I moaned about my coffee being gone although I honestly could go buy a new coffee maker or drink some tea. I asked for tea anyway and fell asleep before he got back.

When I got up again it was nighttime and the clouds had cleared to reveal my star. I smiled and for the first time in a long time shed a tear. There was no more than one because enough tears had been shed for this so I only let one slip. The star seemed brighter, whether that was my imagination or not, I swear it got brighter. Here it was, my dream, all nicely put together. Almost everything was perfect, I mean I was still sad about how Madara was the one left to suffer and still felt something in my life was missing, but I could finally live. I stroked Zetsu's cheek lightly as Madara had and my lover snuggled against that arm.

The long day came to a close as I pulled Zetsu in close to myself and dozed off. The past behind me, the future in front of me, and the present…okay I don't know where the present would be, with me I guess. My eyes slipped closed and the last thing I did that night was give Zetsu the love that Madara wanted me to give him. That he begged me to give him. That he ordered me to give him. And that I would give him.


	7. Reminising

It had been ten years since we truly met each other. Zetsu and I would have been partners for ten years on that date. I have to say, wow, that was a ride. I mean, a lot happened in the beginning, and it quieted down but still…Every time I look back at it all, at everything we've done…My head spins, my heart pounds, and I can't catch my breath. It's like seeing a crush, I remember this feeling very well. You can't seem to look away but when they see you it's embarrassing. I tease Zetsu all the time for being so sentimental but he doesn't know I do the exact same thing which ultimately makes me a hypocritical bastard. There, now that's a nice title. I have an adjective now. I have lots of other things as well that have made my life perfect.

First was a house. I have my own house now, even though I wasn't the only one living in it, I have a house. A roof, walls, and a foundation. Not a cave, a house. It was beautiful because it wasn't just a house it was a stone cabin. It was big for a cabin but it was still nice looking from the outside. The inside was beautifully wallpapered with decorative swirls and white borders. I have an actual working refrigerator, stove, food, very important in all of our lives, and a cooling system. It was hot here so even in the colder seasons we never needed a heating system installed. There was also a clothesline in the back where Zetsu would hang the washed clothes which were washed in the, very pretty, river. The cabin and the river rested on a large plateau with the rest of the village and it dropped away, about a kilometer down, a good ten meters from the river's other side making our home safe from the edge. Zetsu and I would sit outside to watch the sun as it set behind the vast forest, on the edge.

Second was a job. Well, because the village was short of ninjas and because I am one, I took the missions they had available. Now, because all of the missions they have are B-rank and below I could finish them in a few hours where as the others might take a day or two. They like efficiency so they often picked me and the money paid for basic necessities, clothes, and our bills. Zetsu would have helped me but he's too busy cleaning, going out shopping, basic things a woman would do. I sometimes shop. Not often…I can't take shopping. The people in the store don't know how to move fast enough. When I went out to eat, some approached me wary of my past. The Akatsuki was a curse I could probably never escape but to my surprise, most people of the village regarded me as a hero. Zetsu said he could never be prouder of me.

Third was Zetsu. Now I may have done some spectacular things but his sacrifices saved the people who honored me. He gave up cannibalism for a practically protein free diet. I was amazed. He also gave his protection up, he's had the plant retracted for numerous years now. It helps his inner structure get stronger although that leaves him very vulnerable because while he's not frightening the people he can't use May-Fly. He doesn't care, the people just adore Zetsu and no one wants to hurt him. I still hover near him likewise. I'm not going to leave out any precautions and risk his safety. It annoys him like hell but he doesn't complain, he tries to ignore it. When we get home though there's nothing to worry about, because there are only three people there. Zetsu, myself, and Aki.

Fourth was my adopted daughter Aki. I couldn't be anymore proud of my family. Aki's a gentle and sweet little girl, Zetsu's a great mother, gentle as well as comforting, and I'm finally a father. Every time I think of the fact that I now have a nine year old girl and a faithful thirty eight year old lover with me, the forty five year old shark man, it makes me want to weep for joy. My prayer has been answered. Aki loves to help Zetsu out and even though Zetsu and I don't really get much time alone having a daughter is totally worth it. Well…I mean sex is still fun but my daughter is so precious…Especially when we found out her parents.

Aki was prematurely extracted from a woman's womb and nearly died. This woman died on a battle field clad in an Akatsuki robe and paper angel wings. This woman had blue hair, yellow eyes, and a paper rose in her hair. Aki has her mother's hair which coincidently is my shade. Sadly, she has the same urge to dress like her mother too. Zetsu says absolutely no to Aki's requests to buy fishnet anything. I bought Aki some black fishnet gloves in secret, she loves me immensely for it. Also there was one thing I noticed, she didn't get anything from Pein but rather had a few black highlights…Zetsu hasn't noticed…I love her so much though, and Zetsu shares my feelings. We're all a perfect family in my opinion.

Fifth was Madara, even though we don't know where he is. Every village sent ninja after Madara, he was never found. It makes me wonder if he was okay. He never showed up once in this village or this cabin. No files, no threats, no trace of Madara at all. Zetsu never spoke of him, and I couldn't bring him up in a conversation. It would tear Zetsu apart to be reminded of the Akatsuki and it would hurt Madara to think that Zetsu didn't care. I don't think Zetsu fully realized that if Madara wanted to hurt us he would have come back when we were alone. I would like to assume one of two things, Zetsu shut Madara out of his mind and doesn't realize the truth. Or Zetsu thinks that Madara just wanted them gone, no matter how. The second one had a flaw because now that Madara was in deep trouble he probably would have killed us. He really doesn't want to.

The first one is more buyable, Zetsu can hold things in for as long as he wants. We once had a fight about something that took a wrong turn our third year here. I ended up walking out of the house to sleep under a tree right in front of the bedroom window. I wouldn't tell Zetsu I loved him back. Madara would have killed me. It took four years for Zetsu to confess that he's been depressed over that. The fight only lasted one day, but I do remember Zetsu cried for about a week when we were just about to sleep. I consoled him when I saw him cry, and apparently he's been crying over the years when I was on the verge to being mad. Those nights, I held him tight against my chest because he broke down into hysteria again later that same day. I never fought with him again. For those four years all he wanted was a 'Sorry Zetsu'. I couldn't fall asleep and stay asleep for a month. It hurt to think that my bright and smiley lover could actually be crying for hours over something that I did. Lord, I have to watch my mouth sometimes, Zetsu's tear streaked face was a reminder that he wasn't very emotionally durable. When I see his eyes brimmed with tears I usually shut myself up. I can't do that again. I figure a third time and he'll hate me and I REALLY love him. I don't want to be Madara no.2.

Now Zetsu's crying is horrible. Aki's is nearly as bad. The best part about Zetsu's crying is that he calms easily and he's silent. Aki has trouble calming down and whenever she's frightened or extremely upset she lets out a high pitched wail that chills me to the bone. When Zetsu cries it hurts, when Aki cries it's frightening. Luckily Zetsu and Aki don't cry at the same time. I would go insane. Oh whoops, forgot about something…

Yes, I know Zetsu's age. Why? Well, you see, Zetsu once broke a few ribs here…so we went to go tape it up and his bones were aged between thirty five to forty. So it was Zetsu's "thirty-eighth" birthday then. Aki and I went out to buy him a present and since he tends to sketch a lot we got him a pack of colored pencils. Everyone in the town knows us so they cheerily waved at my daughter and I and she waved back with a bright smile plastered on her face. I smiled and we kept walking back to our house. And when we walked in, there he was, sipping a cup of tea and lounging happily on the couch.

Calm is a great expression for his face. He was sitting there with a mellow smile and eyes that seemed to be smiling as well. It was like being in the greatest love story ever, I LOVE that smile. Being in a practically stress free place had many great affects on him. Leaving aside the fact that he no longer feels he needs protection and that he's given up cannibalism it's had some physical as well as mental affects on him.

I don't see any bad physical effects just different ones. Such as his hair. He won't cut it and he hasn't cut it since we left the Akatsuki. He left at hair that was very short and very spiky. Now though, his hair is very straight and very long. He claims its just below his ears. Aki and I keep having to tell him it's actually at his shoulders. I still think he looks cute. Nothing much else has changed about him, he may have gotten a tiny bit thinner. He's very attractive. He would usually brush that long hair out of his beautiful eyes and give either Aki or myself a warm, loving smile.

Aki stayed in the kitchen for a bit as I approached my love. He brushed the hair of out his eyes, gave me a long hug, and after that, a long kiss. That was when my shark fin hair's new curl drooped. Zetsu reached up and played with it a bit. I feel like keeping it. Otherwise not much is up with me either. I have gotten leaner which Zetsu seems to like. Also I've noticed that over time my voice has gotten a bit deeper and sounds drastically less sarcastic. Zetsu noticed as well. Calm, great for me too. I looked at Aki, she was going through one of Zetsu's sketchbooks.

Zetsu brought all the sketchbooks out and we went through them. I never knew how good he was but these were amazing. I especially was surprised at how many of me there were. For every one of nature it seemed there was one of me. I looked really good as a sketch. The nature ones were just beautiful, lots of birds, trees, landscapes. When he got to the last picture I smiled. I was sleeping in our room with the moonlight saturating everything it touched. I looked very peaceful asleep. Zetsu claimed this was four months ago and blushed. His blush was so cute, he looked very innocent. Unlike he was in bed.

One day when Aki was invited over to her friend's house for the week, (Her mother won't let her daughter come over because she's afraid of the Akatsuki). I walked into my room to find Zetsu looking stunning in leather and holding furry handcuffs. The sex was a-ma-zing. We haven't really gotten too much with Aki around but every once in awhile when we could, Zetsu would do something special. Such as chains, handcuffs, flavored lubricant, and (even though I don't do much of it) S&M, he likes being bitten. If I don't bite him he bites me which I find amusing because I have thick skin and he has rounded teeth. He can't grab onto my skin, and he has tried at random before too. He pouts and I grant him a quick nip on the shoulder. Sometimes but not always he bleeds. He's gotten used to the sight of blood. He doesn't care since he doesn't have an urge to eat humans anymore. He'll bandage me up, bandage Aki up, and bandage himself up.

Aki ran to go get Zetsu's present so I got up and rubbed Zetsu's arm as he looked confused. Moments later Aki came running back with the present. She tripped and the present flew out of the box and next to Zetsu's feet, I caught her before she hit the ground. We both then smiled at Zetsu who looked at us and retrieved the present. Zetsu turned his beautiful face back to us and in a sweet affectionate tone thanked us:

"Aw…you two are too good to me." he smiled and then leaned up for a kiss which I granted him.

"I love you Zetsu." I whispered at his lips.

"And I love you Kisame." he replied and gave me another kiss while Aki snuck off with Zetsu's unused drawing pad and a pencil.

Later that day the night came and I went on a mission. It was simply driving out a few wild animals, such as two does, a buck, a tiger, and a bear. The tiger and bear were chased off along with the buck and one of the does. The other doe was cooked. It was scrawny anyway, why let it suffer? I actually left some of the meat, torn into strips and covered up, outside the house to dry. I wondered if deer jerky would be any good. I peered into Aki's room, and then I came through the window of my room tucking my pay in a safe. Zetsu was already asleep but stirred as I crawled in. He gave me a goodnight a hug and a kiss.

It was then when something quite dreaded and just…unwanted happened. Not unwanted in a bad way. Just I wish it hadn't happened at that moment. It's been a full ten years. The irony of Zetsu's "birthday", it was on the date that made me wince. The day we were first partners. It's been ten years. I looked over immediately when I felt his dense chakra nearby. Madara was at the window peering in. Zetsu stirred, took one good look at Madara and screamed, he then passed out. Aki was too fast asleep to be woken by Zetsu's wail of terror. Madara came through the window casually, touched Zetsu forehead, and signaled me out. I was really pissed because he just made Zetsu faint but then I calmed myself down and started to speak to him.

"Kisame, how are you? How's your life been?" Madara asked pausing time.

"Oh, I've been great…" I trailed off and sat down, Madara sitting with me, "Your life seems to be without scissors…"

"Ah you've noticed the hair…" Madara shrugged, his hair was now floor length, it was shoulder length last time I saw it…

We discussed some minor things. Then some major things like my daughter, how Zetsu was, how I was and how Madara was. Madara was living out in the dense forest. Where no one went because they heard the rumor of the 'Black Flash' that lives in those woods. It was an old children's tale but then he made it come to life. It was rumored that a creature with a long black pelt with a single glaring red eye could kill you without a sound and with only a speck of blood at the kill sight. Madara said that he never saw anything like that and that the most harmful creature around was a rabid bunny.

"Madara?" I called to him because he was inspecting Zetsu's garden.

"Yes?" Madara looked up.

"About Aki…I know that she's not Pein's daughter. She has black highlights. I just thought I should let you know that you have a daughter." I said softly, he looked back down and smiled a bit. "And…Madara…?"

"Yes Kisame?" Madara walked back over.

"Are you actually going to…commit suicide?" I winced at that part, committing suicide for a lost love, that takes commitment. Believe me, I would die for Zetsu any day, but what Madara was doing was…

"When something familiar flies out of the sky then you'll know I'm dead." Madara un-paused time, "Trust me you'll know when you see it."

"Is this goodbye?" I asked, my mouth suddenly became dry.

"Yes it is, goodbye Kisame, if there's an afterlife may we meet again." he dipped his head once and disappeared.

I couldn't begin to feel any relief that Madara was gone for good. I felt hollow, but crawling into bed with Zetsu made me feel exponentially better. I slept until near dawn and when I woke up, something caught my eye. My star was illuminating very brightly, it then whizzed off towards the rising sun. I gaped, a shooting star! No wonder all my wishes came true! Oh that was seriously lucky…and Madara was dead…I gave Zetsu a tight hug and noticed his files. They were the ones Madara left, though I had no idea when…

I stared at the files for quite awhile. I decided in the end that I would wait for Zetsu to wake until I read them. If Zetsu never woke? Then I would never read them. I don't honestly have the need to know what his past was, the past was behind us and the future was in front of us but the present was what mattered now. I pulled Zetsu into an even tighter hug forgetting about the files. Zetsu cuddled into me and woke up slowly. He did the same thing I did, looked at the files, then told me he could wait until morning.

"Kisame?" he tugged on my hand.

"Yes love?" I turned to face him, we both were laying down.

"I love you" he smiled.

"And I love you too." I smiled back then kissed him. "Happy birthday."

We cuddled until morning and then fell back asleep. Those files could wait for the afternoon. Maybe night…tomorrow…It went on like this for awhile, we never decided to open the files at all after I told him all about Madara. He told me he didn't care what he was before and it only mattered that we were here now. I loved him, he loved me, we loved my daughter, we were a family. We had a house, we had lives, and we would be next to each other on our deathbeds. Death would never tear us apart…we were inseparable…To think that this all started when we were made partners…

'Thank you, to everyone who died, to the sacrifices, and to the one's who will always be loved. Thank you too my beloved, may we both rest in peace…' I drifted off into a dream with my lover forevermore by my side, 'I love you dearest…Never leave…Not now through our dreams and not even through our deaths…I love you…now and forever…'

-The End-

(BTW- Madara goes to both of them to apologize, Kisame's memory isn't a lie.)


	8. DemiCentury

Do you think love survives through death? If you're both truly, madly, and deeply in love with each other? I would hope so. After all these crazy events and times I honestly am speechless at how many laughs we had and how many times I nearly lost my dearest, truest love. Being gay is how I found my happiness. I was bi-sexual but when I fell in love with Zetsu I automatically couldn't look at women anymore. Zetsu was it. I made him mine, I did everything I always wanted to do in my life and that includes dieing with him right by my side, of a natural death. He went first but I went right after him. It was quick and painless, dieing of old age. I made it to 84 and he went to 75. Aki was out in the world then for awhile and she went and had children of her own. 6 of them. I loved them all, and Zetsu did too. I can't believe we escaped together when we were young…we made it out alive…the scar Madara left on him is still there but Zetsu didn't notice. I fell in love with a cannibal, a mystery, a spy, and I fell in love with Zetsu. He is no longer a cannibal, a mystery, or a spy. I am Kisame Hoshigaki and we've gotten his last name changed to Hoshigaki as well. He will always be Zetsu though…Now I can rest in peace…my story has come closed to the happy ending I've always dreamed of…


End file.
